Top of the Food Chain
by Zutarafan4ev
Summary: Kumiko has to show her brother Raditz who's the dominate sibling. No incest.


The Top of the Food Chain

The young predator ran towards the door. Her prey and the creator would be home soon and she would be ready for them. She used her ki to climb up the door and up onto the ceiling. Right on schedule the prey walked in behind the creator. The young predator knew she would have to separate the creator and her prey or the creator would remove her from her mission and make her go to sleep. She followed them along the wall quietly, and since the creator didn't have his tracking device on his face he did not know of her whereabouts. She found her opportunity as the creator went to go get cleaned up. Now she would strike. She launched herself off the ceiling and onto the surprised neck of her prey forcing his body to give in and hit the ground.

"AH WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU DOING KUMIKO!" twelve year old Raditz screamed at his five year old sister on his back.

"Shut up! You are now my prey!"

She screamed back while pulling his head up by his hair and repeatedly knocked his head into the ground. "Yield prey, yield!"

"Never!" Raditz managed to saw in between getting his face getting knocked to the ground. She then started repeatedly punching him on the side of the face and on his ear while still having a tight hold on his hair.

"Kumiko, what are you doing to your brother?" the creator questioned.

"I'm showing who's on top of the food chain in this family daddy."

Bardock sighed and picked up the young predator from her bleeding prey and tucked her under one arm.

"Well it's time for you to go to bed, okay my little predator?" Kumiko looked at her father and sighed.

"Okay fine, but I don't have to like it." She stated crossing her arms over her chest. Bardock put the young girl to bed and smirked. *That's right, still on the top of this food chain* he thought to himself.

"What was that Bardock?" Taanipu yelled after she picked up on her mate's thoughts.

*Oh damn I forgot I had a mate* Bardock sadly knew that no matter what race you were, your woman was always on the top of the food chain.

"Nothing honey, I love you," he said as a cover up. Taanipu looked out their room with a suggestive smirk.

"Come on and show me just how much you love me," she said suggestively while beckoning Bardock with her finger. Bardock smirked back and went in to the room shutting the door behind him, forgetting about his oldest son bleeding out on the floor.

"O-okay I see h-how it is, just, just f-forget about me l-like that." Raditz mumbled when Kakarot came in. Kakarot stared at his brother's body for a minute then ran up and started kicking Raditz's side.

"Hey,hey Raditz! Get your lazy ass up and come play with me!" It took Kakarot a couple of minutes to process the fact that his older brother was not responding and covered in blood.

"Mom, dad I think Raditz needs to see a doctor!" Taanipu came out her room.

"For the last time Kakarot, just because Raditz has the tendency to talk to and worship his hair doesn't mean he's crazy and needs to see a doctor." Kakarot shook his head vigorously.

"No I mean a real doctor, he won't stop bleeding." Taanipu looked at her elder son and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Bardock get that kid to the infirmary!" Bardock came out of the room pulling a shirt over his head and looking very grumpy. He picked Raditz up, threw the bleeding boy over his shoulder, and headed to the infirmary. "Come on and get to bed Kakarot." Taanipu said to her five year old son.

"Aw do I have to."

"Yes."

"But mom-"

"No buts now get to bed or you'll end up like Raditz."

"Okay! Please don't kill me!" He screamed as he ran to his room. Taanipu smirked to herself. *Yep I'm on top of the food chain.*

Later That Night

Raditz had just come back from the infirmary and was headed to his room when all of a sudden he felt something latch onto his arm. He lifted his arm to find Kakarot attached to it. He sighed with regret about what he was about to ask. "Kakarot what are you doing?"

"You are my prey, maggot," he whispered back. But before he could do anything to Raditz Bardock picked him up and pushed him into his room.

"You two get your *sses to sleep now!" Raditz ran into his room and Kakarot closed the door to his and Kumiko's room. He then got a pat on the back from the young predator who was supposed to be asleep by now.

"You've done well my disciple." Kumiko complimented her twin. He nodded, "Thank you sister."

"Get your rest now disciple, I have another plan for our prey Radi-kun tomorrow."

"Yes sister." They then feel asleep peacefully knowing that Raditz finnally knew his place on their family food chain. Raditz on the other hand would be plagued by nightmares for years to come.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope you enjoy. Please review and if there's anything specific you want me to write about please tell me, bye. X3


End file.
